cabin_pressurefandomcom-20200214-history
Timbuktu
Timbuktu is the first episode of series four, and the final episode to feature Mr Birling. |image=CabinPressure3.jpg|airdate= January 9 2013|pre=St. Petersburg|next=Uskerty}} Plot Summary It's Birling Day again and Arthur is disappointed to hear that Mr. Birling is not flying this year as his home is actually closer to Twickenham than Fitton. However, upon return to the airfield, Mr. Birling is there waiting for them to fly him to Timbuktu, a place he first has to check of the existence of. His motive seemingly only to spite his "awful wife". Martin prepares to file a Flight plan but discovers that Mali is fighting a civil war and Timbuktu Airport is closed. Stuck with this seemingly unsolvable issue until Martin has the idea of flying him to a remote airfield on the Island of Corsica which to a drunk man will appear to be Timbuktu. Things don't go to plan but this Birling Day will prove to be different as it seems it could be the year Carolyn steals the Talisker form Douglas. Plot Martin and Douglas are playing a game of Beat the Manual, as part of a deal where Martin had to join in Flight Deck Buckaroo. Arthur offers tea and coffee to Douglas' relief, also asking when they're landing for Carolyn. Before Arthur leaves to tell her, Carolyn comes in and asks when they're landing anyway, because Arthur was asking "Not quickly enough". Carolyn then asks Douglas to drive Arthur home, as Carolyn is having lunch with Herc. Douglas rejects the request, because he's going to see the Six Nations Rugby Final. Arthur realises that this means today is also Birling Day, and is confused as to why Mr Birling isn't flying. Martin tells him the match is in Twickenham, and that Mr Birling would have to drive through Twickenham to get to Fitton. Martin asks ATC if they're clear to land, which they are. ATC also tells them that "a furious posh man" is waiting for them. They suspect this man is Mr Birling, and land to meet him. When they land, Carolyn asks Mr Birling why he's here, to which he asks why they weren't there waiting for him. Carolyn tells him that he wasn't expected because he didn't book them, but Mr Birling says that he doesn't need one. He asks her if Timbuktu is a real place, which she tells him it is. He ecstatically shouts "Ah hah! Told you so, stupid woman!", causing Carolyn to think he means her. He tells her he means his "awful wife" Carolyn tells him it's in Africa, and Mr Birling asks her to fly him there, so he can watch the rugby match. Carolyn tells him it's in Twickenham, which Mr Birling already knows, but he was being forced to stay at home to see his wife's friends, which he refused to do. As a result of this, his wife said he can watch the match in Timbuktu for all she cares, so Mr Birling does. Carolyn says she can ask the crew if they want to fly, but Mr Birling says he'll give them lots of money, and her double of what she was going to charge. She says they'll be ready to fly in an hour. She goes to see Douglas, asking where Martin and Arthur are. He tells her Martin is "panically filing a flight plan", and Arthur is looking for a book on Timbuktu, because he was in a helpful mood. Carolyn wonders why Douglas needs a book, and he tells her he doesn't, he just needs to get rid of Arthur while he's in a helpful mood. Douglas complains that he gave up his ticket to watch the match, so he can fly to Africa and watch it there. Carolyn consoles him with the tip and his pay. Douglas adds that there's also the bottle of Talisker for him to steal, but Carolyn says there isn't any because she hasn't had the time to buy any. Douglas tells her that he's got some bottles on him "for some reason" and is willing to sell it to her for £200. She refuses to do so, because it was hers and he stole it. Martin arrives to tell them that there's a problem. Carolyn tells him to solve it, which Martin can't do. She then asks if he's tried to solve it, which he says no, so she tells him that he doesn't know if he can solve it. Martin tells her that they can't fly to Timbuktu due to a civil war in Mali. She decides he can't solve it, and asks Douglas if he can solve it. Unfortunately, he says he can't. Carolyn begins to lose faith, but Martin tells her that they can't, as he desperately wants the money from Mr Birling. He suggests that they fly to somewhere similar to Timbuktu, which surprises Douglas and Carolyn. Douglas says that he knows somewhere they can go, and he knows the person who runs the airfield, who would also be willing to pretend to be from Timbuktu, and maybe create a "Welcome to Timbuktu" sign. Martin begins to hesitate on proceeding with the plan, but Douglas reassures him that Mr Birling will be too drunk to notice, and they will get away with it. Arthur returns with the book, excited to see Timbuktu as it's like a cross between a Cockatoo and his friend Tim Buckley. Arthur tells them that he's finished the page on Timbuktu. Martin begins to tell him that they're not going to Timbuktu, but Douglas interrupts him before he can, as he doesn't want Arthur in on the plan. Douglas then tells him to "go away and hoover nothing". Carolyn comes in and tells Martin to do the briefing, telling the crew to use code names for Timbuktu and Guspini. He says that 'Timbuktu' is a codename for Guspini, and 'Timbuktu Timbuktu' is a codename for Timbuktu. Meanwhile, Arthur tells Mr Birling he has to put his seatbelt on, which he refuses, but Carolyn comes in and puts it on for him. To console him, Carolyn offers him a drink, and Mr Birling asks for his Talisker, which Carolyn doesn't have because she didn't have the time to order it. Arthur tries to tell her something, but Carolyn keeps shutting her down, while Mr Birling expresses his disappointment for not having his whiskey. Arthur continues to pester Carolyn, and Carolyn issues several Code Reds to him, which he ignores. Eventually, he listens, but he is told he will be spoken to in the Galley. Carolyn reminds Arthur he isn't allowed to override the Code Red, because it's there to stop him being too helpful, and he "can't stop being too helpful by being more helpful" He tells her that she forgot that Douglas has the Talisker on the plane, and that they can give that to him. Carolyn tells him that she hadn't forgotten he had it, she only asked Douglas to bring it so she can steal it from him. She then asks Arthur where it is, which he doesn't know, assuming it's rhetorical. Frustrated, Carolyn tells Arthur to go and read his book on Timbuktu. In the flight deck, Douglas begins playing a game, but Martin tells him they should focus on their scheme. Douglas tells him to relax, as he's done this hundreds of times before, and Martin reminds him he got fired from Air England due to this. Douglas then points out this only happened once, while he has done his schemes hundreds of times without getting fired. Martin trusts him, before fearing that Mr Birling will look out the window to see that he isn't flying to Africa, and begins to make an announcement. Douglas asks him if he's going to make an announcement telling Mr Birling not to look out of the window, which he is. Douglas tells him it's a bad idea, before Carolyn arrives to ask where they are, and Douglas tells her. (to be finished...)Category:Episodes